thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Dal
Dal was one of the original members of the Mallrats. He was neighbours with his close friend Amber before the virus. Once the adults died, Dal had planned to flee the city to the country-side with Amber where they could harvest their own food. But they instead found their way to the Mall and formed a tribe amongst their new friends. Being an engineer, Dal's practical skills have aided fellow member and best friend, Jack, into preserving the Mallrats of food and water. When the virus started to effect children, Dal left with the Mallrats to Eagle Mountain in search of the antidote. An explosion occured on the mountain which resulted in Amber's presumed death. Initially heartbroken, he carried on helping the Mallrats to distribute the antidote for afflicted children. Later on, new Mallrat Alice allowed Dal to run her farm, fulfilling his dream of working in the countryside. He started producing food to trade for the tribe. When The Chosen took over the city, Dal was briefly captured but escaped to aid the resistance movement. He was reunited with his best friend Amber, who was believed to have died on Eagle Mountain perviously. Tragically, Dal was killed when he fell off a carpark balcony, after attempting to flee from The Chosen guards in a mission gone wrong. Dal is buried on a mountaintop overlooking the city. Bio Dal is an engineer - a builder who has great practical skills and can create something out of nothing. These practical skills make him a perfect foil to the intellect and theory crafting of Jack. In fact, making things is Dal's passion and he will work tirelessly and never give up to reach whatever goal he has to meet. He is persistent and has a never say die attitude. Dal's preference is to leave the ravaged cityscape and move to what he believes is the more peaceful and safe countryside. He has a deep and close relationship as friends with Amber - were in season 3 after Dal's Funeral, Amber admits that they were neighbors. There is never a hint of romance between Amber and Dal, they are just friends and neither wants more than that. In fact, Dal looks at Amber as a sort of "big sister." He had hoped to share his idyllic countryside dream with Amber but follows her lead in staying in the city and fighting to make a difference. There is often a funny relationship and "odd couple" type existence between Dal and Jack. The two need each other's skills to make the best plans come to fruition but there is often disagreement and nagging of each other on the way. Dal loves ketchup. Dal is not a man of action, he isn't a leader but he isn't a follower either. He is his own person and comfortable being that - a practical person who knows how to get a job done, and if he doesn't know, he'll work hard to achieve what needs to be achieved. History Dal, a close friend of Amber’s, was the son of Doctors but longed to be a farmer. Never comfortable living in the confines of the Mall he wished to leave to the country but his loyalties to Amber and growing friendship with the other Mallrats held him back from leaving. His limited doctoring skills also came in handy throughout Season one, particularly when he helped nurse Trudy to health after she gave birth to Brady. Dal was also capable with his hands and often helped Jack in his new constructions such as a water filtration system and windmill to create wind power. It was while caring for Trudy that he developed a small crush on her, and took her up on her offer to leave the Mall, Dal could finally realise his dream. The two left for the countryside but Trudy grew guilty of abandoning her child and returned to the city as Dal went on alone. Captured by nomads, a slaver Tribe, Dal met Sasha and was rescued by the Mallrats when he and Sasha were being traded to Ebony, the Locos Leader. Dal stayed with the Mallrats, despite losing Amber in the Eagle Mountain explosion, he and Jack continued to create easier means for the Mallrats to get along. However in Season Two, he realizes his dream when Alice offers him a chance to run her farm as she stays at the Mall as security for Tai-San. Dal also develops a close friendship and small crush with Ellie, which causes friction between himself and Jack as Jack and Ellie, start a relationship. At the end of season two, Dal was captured along with the other Mallrats by the Chosen but escapes and with Bray, Lex and Ebony, finds Amber, now named Eagle and leader of the Ecos. Throughout season three Dal joins the resistance movement, but tragically, through a fight with the Chosen he is cornered and falls from a balcony. Amber finds him alone and dying in the street and he dies in her arms, his final words to her ‘Little acorns’ imploring her to continue the fight. A funeral was held on the highest hilltop over-viewing the city and the countryside. In season three, Jack visits his grave to seek guidance about Ellie (who at the time was in a relationship with Luke) and to say his goodbyes. In The Tribe: A New World, a reality space version of Dal briefly reappears in the novel's prolong, sitting among deceased characters at Amber and Bray's wedding. Bray quickly realises the reality of the supposed wedding and is soon awaken by Judd who, along with Eloise, were both conducting Virtual Reality experiments on him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Dead